dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tri-Edge
Kite Pic Do you really think that belongs here? I know it looks cool, but that doesn't precisely illustrate "Tri-Edge". Maybe a Sign or something, but this is like putting a picture of Shugo on Kite's page or something. - Kuukai2 03:32, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I think it's a good image but you're right, we should have a Sign image or something that represents better represents the concept of "Tri-Edge". Eh.... That doesn't sound like I wanted it to be oh well... Oh I think we could just use the Image with Atoli in front of the Wall with the Sign activating.--Ellimist 04:18, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think someone should find a screenshot of the sign Ovan makes when he shows Haseo the truth. It's a cool, bright, clear sign over complete black.--Bulletcatcher 04:35, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Feel free to place your thanks in the form of a money order. :) -Biccy 05:13, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::That's great. ;D Good job! *donates a couple thousand*--Bulletcatcher 05:17, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Awesome image, it's perfect.--Ellimist 08:59, 6 March 2007 (UTC) I've seen Azure Kite doing the same pose. :) --Kite X 23:33, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Bracelet http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/9831/13pj.jpg http://img164.imageshack.us/img164/708/15xa.png I pointed it out just in case you couldn't see. Anyways, maybe you should check that part of the scene. Perhaps they changed it at the last minute. If you look closely, the broken data is different on the Bracelets. Rewatching the scene against Cubia, the Bracelet spins so that might describe why its on different locations. Kulaguy 09:53, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :I see it now, you're right, sorry. I wasn't even looking there because I thought people were talking about the "long part". It's extremely hard to see all of it, but it's there... - Kuukai 18:08, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::It isn't there in Roots, the whole theory is botched. I figure he just loses it at some point... ::image:talk-ude.jpg ::- Kuukai2 22:08, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :::It might just be a difference in animation, sort of like how Archers appeared in SIGN. I mean the Bracelet he uses in Rebirth and the one he uses in Roots look totally different. We can't call BS on it yet. Unless Tri-Edge loses a piece of his bracelet in Roots, or in one of the other things that occur before Rebirth I don't think you can really debunk it yet. --CRtwenty 21:19, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::But it's not there. One could assume that if it was important at all to the plot (unlike the archers), there wouldn't be a "stylistic" change. We have one piece of evidence for a missing piece, and one piece of evidence against it. I think that means we really shouldn't make a judgement either way until we find out more. - Kuukai2 21:38, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::True, but you shouldn't use words like "debunked" when there's no concrete evidence either way. How about we just put a section about Tri-Edge's bracelet on Bracelet Article, then a little piece under the trivia section describing the possible connection? --CRtwenty 21:39, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::Well, "debunked" is right, the claim that the missing piece has significance no longer carries half the weight it used to. I still think we should wait, we don't know anything about Tri-Edge's bracelet really. It could easily be a corrupted version of Kite's second one, since it seems extemely likely that Tri-Edge is Kite's PC... - Kuukai2 21:48, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Origin Alright, instead of deleting this I'll just put it up for debate, so there are no hard feelings. Should we really put in a section of pure speculation about his origins? Heck, as it is it even ultimately concludes that we know nothing about his origin. How is that informative? - Kuukai2 02:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :No, remove it. This is a place for facts, not speculation. Add to the fact that it's never shown nor hinted that Virus Cores can corrupt a character and that Tri-Edge is not an AIDA, disproving both theories. Kulaguy 03:11, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Name (spoilers) Ok, so this is complicated as hell. The mysterious PK called "Tri-Edge" isn't this guy (Azure Kite). Haseo and G.U. just thought he was. Everytime Ovan said "Tri-Edge", he was talking about himself. Everytime a new Sign was reported where someone had become unconscious, it was Ovan. This guy is even credited as "Azure Kite", I believe... - Kuukai2 17:21, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :We'll probably move the page, so that it says Azure Kite; but with him being referred to as Tri-Edge for so long, that'll just have to be mentioned in the //G.U. Games portion, right? =/ I dunno. XDAmaethon ::He's still listed as "Tri-Edge" on his character page... so I think the name should stay.--CRtwenty 17:56, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::It also says Matsu is a Steam Gunner, why don't we change his article back? - Kuukai2 22:14, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::::The official pages have never proven to be 100% accurate. I mean, we know that Saburou is a Multi Weapon, but they said she's a Partizan or something. They can't really change Tri-Edge's page anyway though, because it's a big spoiler. I still say we move the page.Amaethon :::::Have you guys played Kingdom Hearts II? Do you remember the plot twist where there were multiple versions of one person and various other people pretending to be that person? Well, I think we should have something like that where Tri-Edge can be a disambiguation page, put a spoiler tag on top and then link to "Azure Kite" and then another linking to that certain someone. Kulaguy 23:08, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::I think that works. - Kuukai2 00:44, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Ovan I don't want to start an argument over the true identity of Tri-Edge but is there a reason that Ovan is not mentioned anywhere on this page? The page does have the traditional spoiler warning so theres no reason that the page can't show that Ovan was the true Tri-Edge behind Shino and the others falling into comas--Yondaime1987 21:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC)